The Animal MRI Core has performed MRI studies on 14 projects, of which 8 are actively imaging, 3 with data review or manuscript in progress, 3 with papers published on past years data, in the period from Oct. 1, 2014 to Sept 30, 2015. Projects are listed alphabetically by Principal Investigator: 1. Arai , Andrew; NHLBI protocol H-0176, fellow Beliveau. Rat Myocardial Fibrosis. MRI microimaging of rat heart in experimental and age-related fibrosis, acute MI, and chronic MI. Correlation of microimaging cellular level areas of fibrosis to microscopy and histopathology. 2. Arai, Andrew, Epstein, Steven (Washington Hospital Center), fellow Lipinski. Collaboration between Arai Lab, AMRI Core and Stephen Epstein. Imaging labeled liposomes in infarcted mouse myocardium. 3. Bustin, Michael, NCI protocol. Staff scientist Furusawa. Published a paper in 2015 based on a HMGN5 overexpressing transgenic mouse model imaged for cardiac function and anatomy in the Core from 2009-11. 4. Collins, Francis, NHGRI protocol G03-5, fellow Dubose. Examination of aorta and pulmonary artery for possible patent ductus arteriosus in Lmna knock-in mice. 5. Finkel, Toren, NHLBI, protocol H-0083, fellow Holmstrom : Diastolic function and right ventricular function in a mitochondrial uniporter deficient mouse model. We have completed imaging and a manuscript has been published in 2015. Fellow Ye: mouse model of pulmonary hypertension. 6. Gahl, William, NHGRI Protocol G04-3, fellows Malicdan and Mian. Cardiac function and anatomy in a cardiac hypertrophy mouse model. Manuscript currently in progress. 7. Kaplan, Mariana, NIAMS, protocol A013-08-05, fellow Carmona-Rivera. Inflammation and cardiovascular effects in a psoriasis model, in collaboration with the Mehta (NHLBI) lab. 8. Mehta, Nehal, NHLBI, protocol H-0275, fellow Ng: Inflammation and aorta wall, effect of systemic inflammation on vasculature in a psoriasis mouse model. 19F imaging of inflammation via labeled macrophages. 9. Moss, Joel, NHLBI. Darling, Thomas, Dept. of Dermatology, USUHS, fellow Peter Klover, USUHS. NHLBI protocol H-0028. TS-2 tuberous sclerosis model mice. The group is preparing a manuscript in 2015. 10. Moss, Joel, NHLBI protocol H-0172R1, fellow Pacheco. Currently reviewing data on a CBML mouse model with 3D body imaging for manuscript. 11. Murphy, Philip, NIAID protocol LMI8E. Have published a paper in 2015 on an ApoE mouse model imaged for cardiac function and anatomy in the Core in 2013. 12. Sack, Michael, NHLBI protocol H-0222- Imaging studies concentrating on a Parkin model with TAC surgery (aortic banding). A manuscript is currently under review. 13. Segars, James, NICHD protocol 15-060. Fellows Baig-Ward and Quaglieri. Cardac function and dobutamine stress testing on Brx (AKAP 13) model, including floxed and TetO lines. 14. Tabak, Lawrence, NIDCR protocol 14-722, staff scientist Beres. Galnt1 KO mice last imaged in 2014, manuscript published in 2015.